Replace
by Trigger Tinks
Summary: A/U A horrible tragedy came upon the world. So they stepped into the new world. Planning to take control, and rule. But will the tragedy be repeated? And who will be... replaced?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hary Potter or any other cast members of the series. **

**Chapter A**

**#Alternate Universe: 1 Day After Termination Day.**

"Commander, I found him near the edge of the barrier, I think he jumped it when the bomb went off," said Rodolphus dragging in a struggling teenager on his knees.

The Commander looked down from the war table and took a double take.

"Thank you, Roldolphus - I think he'll stop struggling now," he said directing his soft voice towards the boy. The boy slowly calmed down underneath the man's harsh look.

"Now... What to do with you..." he said tapping his chin.

"Commander," spoke Bellatrix into his ear. "We still need an even number for the portal..." she said giving her Commander a reason to keep his wayward heir alive.

"Why, so we do..." he said. "Chain and gag him, Rodolphus - and no telling Lucius about this!"

Roldolphus saluted and dragged the dark haired teenager away to a darkened cell and bound his hands in ropes and cast a silencing spell on him and left him - not even bothering to close the door.

It took a long time for him to come, but the prisoner knew he would and didn't mind the wait, it would give him time.

Time to think.

He leaned back against the wall and hit his head against the stone and let streams of tears run down his face.

Everyone had died. He saw them fall - like a puppet with suddenly cut strings. And his dad was out there, his family...

And now all he had was the man who'd done it in the first place, the man who wanted him dead or by his side for far too long, was the only person whom he could rely upon to protect him, save him.

A slow and subtle sound of feet came down the corridor. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeves and tried to look indifferent. He felt the silencing spell snap off and, looking down, slowly prepared himself for facing Him.

"I would need a blood oath from you," he said, standing in the open doorway. "If I were to take you with me." he paused. "Or I could just leave you here..."

"Don't lie," he rasped. "I heard her, you need an even number," he spat feeling his anger bubble he tried to calm himself.

"Then you see why it's in both of our interests that you do this."

He kept looking down at the floor, not answering. The Commander sighed and came to kneel down infront of him.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked. The boy looked to his eyes and glared. "Then you know that when I say I would never take away your freedom, I am telling the truth."

He looked back down to his bound hands.

The Commander tilted his head and waited for a moment, then brought a knife out of his robe pocket and held the blade against the palm of the boy's hand.

"Do you swear to follow my orders and to never become part of a plot to bring about my - or my follower's - downfall, death or weakening?"

The boy seemed to look everywhere except for the Commander and the blade, his eyes beginning to tear in the desperation of it all.

"I swear," he gritted out. The Commander drew the knife across his hand and let the blood smear onto his hand.

"I accept your oath," he said ending the ceremony and completing the bond. He cut the ropes and helped the boy to his feet.

"We're leaving now, follow me."

They swepted out of the room to a courtyard outside.

"Are we ready to go?"

"_Why_ is _he_ here!" the hating cry came from across the courtyard.

"Lucius, you are fully capable of cancelling that oath. His father is dead now," said the Commander dismissively. "Everyone stand in your positions! Jamie, stand opposite of me," he said quieter to the teenager. Jamie slunk to his place and stood opposite of the Commander in the circle which was forming.

"Only eleven," he whispered. Out of the Commander's innumerable forces, only eleven were alive. Out of the Ministry's forces, the Hogwarts elite, the Death Army... Only eleven.

He smirked quite broadly at this revalation.

"Jamie," came the Commander's voice. Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "Do not leave the circle."

Jamie nodded and the Commander started to chant, the low voice sounded ten fold in the echoing courtyard and a strong wind started to pick up. Then, suddenly, there was a pool of golden and silver light at their feet, blinding and beautiful. Jamie let it's beauty fill him and he stepped trance-like into the sea of magic along with the rest of the circle.

**So three guesses who Jamie is suppose to be... And who are the eleven? The Commander? What happened? Hogwart's Elite? What's 'Termination Day'? OOOO! I'm all excited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Two**

**#Canon Universe**

The Commander sat down and rubbed his temples. He had just overcome and absorbed his couterpart's memories and magical strength, which nearly doubled his power now. The memories were slowly assimilating themselves into his mind. Soon the memories will be natural, but with his own mindset still intact and unchanged. At least, that's what he hoped for.

The differences between his world and this one were obvious enough to see. In this world he had become a Dark Lord. A slave to the magic's wonder, slowly losing his mind and will, subcumming to obsession and sadism.

Whereas he had become a Dark Commander. Controlling the dark magic, making the magic do his will - never becoming weak by the temptation to split his soul.

In this world the Dark Lord had created followers - not an army - given them brash brands on their arms, rushed to the top by terror and killing. Then defeated.

The Commander had never known Lily Potter, she had died in child birth. He had heard, of course, of her astounding spell creations and research, but had never seen anything of it. In his counterpart's memory he saw it in action.

The boy's bedroom had runes carved into the woodwork. Holly. The room was seven sided - and there was a pattern in the floor. Lily stood in one circle and the Dark Lord stood in another larger one, and the baby's crib in another.

It was ingenious.

A ritual like that would have destroyed a better man. A man so steeped into the Dark arts that his soul couldn't handle the love and goodness of the reversal of an Avada. The Dark Lord however _was_ a lesser man, with a lesser soul.

The differences from his world were astounding. Lily Potter didn't die in childbirth. The child 'Harry' was never taken away from the unfit, work driven, grieving father. Never raised by Sirius and Severus Black, never renamed a thousand times, never marked as his equal. In this world Hogwarts never fell, Dumbledore never died, the Flamels died, Longbottoms were never tortured,

And Andy Black was a _female_ in this world...

Very bizarre.

**The brilliant thing about this story is that no one is reviewing it. No one has added it to a favourite or an alert.**

**I can do what ever the hell I want with it... ANd no one would ever know...**

**This chappie is really short.**

**But who cares! No one's reading it.**

**But if it is now years later and the next chappie is up, please review anyway and tell me who you think everyone is. It's more fun that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't iwn it.**

**Chapter Three**

**#Alternate Universe: 2 Days After Termination Day**

They stood and surveyed the landscape, what was left of it anyway. Only six of them had survived the blast.

It had taken him a day to dig himself out of the wreckage of the magical town he was in. All the structures simply fell.

Nicholas had explained it to him. The bomb had created a pulse, a magical pulse, which had neutralized all magic.

Neutralized all magic.

It had taken him a while to get around that concept.

So when the bomb was set off any building with magic to sustain it fell, but that's not what created the now dead, useless world they now lived in. The buildings fallen hadn't killed anyone. Certainly not the muggles. The bomb had neutralized all magic. Everything. The wizard's core. Stopped dead. Nature. Stopped dead. People –

Stopped dead.

Nicholas explained to him again why they were left standing. The philosopher's stone. They had all been exposed to it before, and it had saved them.

Apparently.

There was only one place in the entire world that had magic left in it, and it was dying too.

The Commander's Fortress.

It was easy to find out what they had done. And they intended to follow them through to this… new world. But it would take time.

He lifted his head and looked at what was left of them.

Time…

They had that.

That's… all they had.

**Look at me the reble. Updating twice in one night. In minutes of each other. But like I said, who's gonna notice?**

**Short again**

**Think this is gonna be a short chappie story**

**with lots of chappies :D**

**If u could only see my truely horrific manic grin,**

**Ah well**

**Tinks!**

**Guess who the six are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet...**

**Chapter Four(?) I Honestly don't know...**

**#Canon Universe**

He groaned as he opened his eyes to the small, darkened room. Slowly sitting up, he gave his eyes time to adjust to the darkness of the cell, and took in his situation.

Since swearing himself to the Dark Commander his hands had been tied muggle behind his back, his wand confiscated and every piece of information he knew been painfully extracted from him. They were in what he thought was the fifth day of arrival when she came to the door.

"Hey, it's Dora. You're to follow me okay?"

He dumbly nodded and he was brought out of the cell into the light.

Instinctively he scrunched up his eyes, while Dora rambled on about random things and such.

"Here we are," she said. "Now be respectful," and pushed him in.

He stumbled into the dark room and took a look around, in the centre - or what he supposed was the centre - was a chair with a bright spotlight shining down on it.

"Sit," came a voice from somewhere in the darkness. He slowly went to the chair and sat down.

"We've decided that you are to be functioning in society. For this you will need a new name, parents, pets - a whole new persona.

"In order to do this we need to condition you. You're new name is Seth Kaziah Anderson. Understand? What is your name?"

"Seth Kaziah Anderson."

"Introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name's Seth, Seth Anderson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Well done, Jamie."

"My name is Seth," he said after a moment's silence. A deep chuckle came from behind him, he resisted the urge to turn around.

"You catch onto this game quickly, Jamie."

"Why, thank you."

A whip cracked from behind him and a sudden pain erupted on his back.

"And you were doing so well. Do you want to try again, Jamie?"

"It's Seth," he hissed out.

"Well _I _know that, but I bet you still refer to yourself as Jamie in your head."

Jamie let the silence fill the room.

"What's your favourite colour, Seth?"

Jamie picked a colour.

"Navy blue."

"Your first pet?"

"I was never allowed pets, my mother was scared of most animals."

"That's such a shame, Jamie. Where did you grow up?"

"A small - "

CRACK

"That's not your name."

He clutched the sides of his chair until his knuckles went bone white.

"You're right! How silly of me! _My _name's_ Seth_!"

CRACK

"For your cheek... Where did you grow up, Seth?"

"A small muggle town. My mother was a squib, my father a half-blood. Unless I'm mistaken?"

"No, not at all. Mother's maiden name?"

"I was never told."

"Moon. Your mother's maiden name was Moon."

It want on like this for a while, until eventually the blood soaked teenager was allowed back to his tiny cell.

"Oh and, Seth," he slowly turned around. "Try and get a good night's sleep. You'll be up early tomorrow."

Seth blearily nodded and let Dora lead him back to the cell.

**This bit is basically to show that Jamie is now Seth and I will refer to him as such. Seth just made all that crap up as he went along, like a game - see?**

**Yes I do see. Cause It's only meeeeeeeeee!**

**Haha. Triple rebel in one night.**

**This may be a bitty bit of a plot jump. Expect that alot. For those of you reading...*crickets* Ok then! Just me. I'll explain any gaps in the logic at the start if I cba.**

**Later my one person audience!**

**Tinks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet...**

**Chapter Five I know this time...**

**#Canon Universe - Summer before sixth year - Harry**

Harry woke suddenly. His hand went to his scar automatically, but there was no pain. He trudged over to the mirror and peered at his face. He pulled back his messy bangs and examined the scar.

Over the past few days the scar had been fading. He got no pain from it, and it had become a thin line. Just a normal scar. It wasn't red or inflamed or splitting open all the time or twinging.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool mirror. It was the dead of night, when everything was stiflingly quiet. He thought back on his dream.

He was in the ministry, the fight. Sirius had been hit by a stunner or whatever. He fell. He had died.

Harry shook his head.

_That isn't true. That didn't happen. No one died._

For Harry had been quick witted. He lifted his want and summoned Sirius to him. He had stopped breathing. Remus ran over to him, Harry saw Bella slink off and went after her...

But Remus stayed with Sirius and resuscitated him. He lived. He was alive. And now he was his pet dog. Unfortunately he was still a convicted criminal, but Dumbledore thought it would be better if Sirius was closer by than he was before, considering...

Harry glanced over to the dog basket where Sirius slept. Aunt Petunia was furious when she heard he had got a dog, and then shocked when she caught the dog using the toilet. She had stopped mentioning the dog after that. Still shaken on the matter. Harry had nearly burst out laughing.

It wasn't the same though. Dumbledore had put a security measure on Sirius. As long as he wore his collar he couldn't transform, not could he be forced to transform, and the collar had been charmed so that neither Harry nor Sirius could take the collar off.

Harry didn't see the point, but he didn't care. He was far too relieved that Sirius was alive and nearby. He didn't care.

**#Canon Universe - Summer before sixth year - Seth**

"You're sending me where?" Seth snarled.

The Commander continued to read the paper. "I'm sending you to the Malfoys of this world. He won't dare argue and he has enough leverage to do this quietly."

"You're sending me to Lucius Malfoy? The man hates me!"

"This Lucius does not," the Commander replied vaguely.

"They can't be too dissimilar. And how long is it going to be before you replace him with your Lucius?"

The Commander raised his eyes to Seth. "This is what I have decided. He's the only and best option."

"Fine," Seth said rising from the breakfast table and leaving the room. Fury coursed through his veins. He was being sent to Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy. Gah!

Although the only true reason he hated Malfoy was because of Lucius' hatred of him.

Lucius Malfoy was once engaged to a beautiful woman. Narcissa Black. However the war broke out and she had been killed in a battle before their marriage. Lucius has sworn revenge on the man who killed her. His father. James Potter.

Unfortunately Lucius decided to make it a vengeance oath on the blood. So he was a target of Lucius' hate as well. The only thing that stopped Lucius from killing him was Lucius' oath to the Commander combined with Seth's own heritage bond to the Commander.

Didn't stop the man from hurting him at any and all opportunities though, from hating him, hunting down his family...

He hated Lucius Malfoy.

**#Canon Universe - Summer before sixth year - Commander**

The Commander swiftly placed his 'Voldemort' glamour on and flooed to Malfoy Manor. He was disappointed in this world's Lucius. A weak man. Very political. Hated to get his hands dirty but was apt at greasing hands. Not military. Not like his. It was going to take ages to get to the point. Eventually though...

"I have something I wish you to do for me Lucius,'' said the Commander.

"Anything for you, my Lord," replied Lucius smoothly.

"This boy," he said handing over a picture. "I want you to gain guardianship of him - quietly - and enrol him into Hogwarts. Here are the forms," he said holding out a bunch of papers in his other hand.

Lucius looked down on Seth's picture like he was a dungbomb.

"If you wish, Sire."

"I do, very much so. This boy is very...valuable. It would be best not to... break him. Understood?" he said pointedly.

Lucius gave a sneer.

"I'm sure he can be accommodated without difficulty, my Lord," he said disdainfully.

"Good. I will be back with him before the end of the month," he said and apparated through the wards.

**Narhaha. So Sirius is alive... And Jamie is James Potter's son... Does that mean he's Harry? Does that mean anything about Lily? What's this special bond he has with the Commander? What's with this scar thing?**

**So far no one has guessed the correct identity of the six so no cigars...**

**Tata my non existent audience**

**Tinks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Seeing as I am the centre of the universe I would like to say that all things are revolvant around me. However that does not mean I own them. Shame isn't it.  
**

**Chapter... Um... I dunno... Fourteen Hundred and Eighty Two...  
**

**#Canon Universe - Summer before sixth year(1996) - Seth**

Seth was sitting down on the ground in the hallway outside the room Lucius Malfoy had given him. He was an exceptionally arrogant man, Seth almost found himself wishing for the other down to earth cunning vindictive one back. Almost. Malfoy Manor hadn't changed from his memories. It was still large and grand. Beautiful. Large staircases, tall windows which let light flood in. Something Seth always found ironic. He sighed.

At least he was being left alone.

"You'll be the boy father was so annoyed about."

Seth looked up from his sitting position on the floor to the young blonde standing before him and sighed. He would have to be socialble now, wouldn't he?

"Good to know I'm welcomed," he replied putting his head back against the wall.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond boy said, holding out his hand. Seth looked at it for a moment, then pulled him down to the ground.

"What was that f-"

"I'm Seth Anderson. I prefer the floor and I don't like craning my neck to look at you," he replied shortly.

"Oh," responded Draco, making himself comfortable on the floor beside him. "Fine then. Tell me about yourself."

Seth snorted. "My life is one train wreck after another. My parents, my whole family, are dead. And a higher 'authority' thought I would be better off here and going to Hogwarts. My life is suckish, tell me about yours."

So the two them spent the next few hours becoming friends, proper friends. They hit it off straight away, finding their personalities and likes to be similar. Seth was pleasently surprised. Suddenly he realised, his father had inadvertently killed this boy.

"Come on, lunch," said Draco pulling Seth to his feet.

"Race you!" yelled Seth shooting off down the hall. Draco quickly gained ground and was half way down the stairs when he saw Seth at the top of them.

"Can't beat me now!" yelled Draco. Seth raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Then jumped over the side of the balcony.

Draco rushed to the edge of the banister and saw Seth standing in the hall complete unscathed from a 10 meter drop.

Draco ran down the last of the stairs and rushed over to Seth.

"Are you okay? How did you do that? Did you hurt yourse-"

"I'm fine, I think I won however," he said grinning at Draco. He grinned back.

"You _have_ to teach me that!"

Seth grinned.

"Course I will. Let's go,"

Seth enjoyed his time at the Malfoy Manor a lot more than he thought he was possible. Draco was smart, funny, sociable and apparently was desperate for company. A lone child without his parents attention and without close friends. It was a shame, Seth thought, seeing if his Lucius ever had a son he would probably shower him with love and attention non stop, and have many children probably. Uhg, Seth thought, a regiment of little Malfoys.

"What you thinkng about?" Draco said strolling into his room like he owned the place.

"The apocalypse," he said nonchalantly. Draco frowned.

"Okay then... Father said to warn you the Dark Lord was going to visit today," Draco said in his aloof, snobby, posh voice. A voice he out on when he was worried, it was like a default for the boy. Seth groaned.

"I thought he was going to leave me alone for the rest of the summer," he whined flopping down onto his bed. Draco sat down across from his sprawled out form.

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one who put me here. Thought he would just dump me and go away, but nooooo. He just has to come and annoy me and remind me of my duties."

"Duties?" Draci asked faintly.

"Be good. Don't kill my followers. Don't turn spy on me. Don't kill Lucius," he said in a mock angry voice. "Basic stuff. He's just paranoid I'll go AWOL again."

"AWOL?" Draco said frowning at the muggle expression.

"Absent without leave," Seth said rolling over. "I suppose I should get out of my pajamas then," he muttered getting up off the bad.

"Seems like a good move," Draco said walking over to the door. "You might want to brush your hair as well while you're at it. Maybe even wash it," he said snidely.

"Oi! Was that a jibe at my personal hygiene and cleanliness?"

"Yup."

"Oh, okay, so long as we're on the same page then," Seth said. "Now get out," he e growled. Draco chuckled and closed the door behind him shut.

**This weird thing happened. I couldn't get this bit to unbold so I had to write from the other line. Spooky...**

**Anyways... Um... No one's guessed who the six are yet... Um... Why Voldie coming? Aw look, Drakie and Sethy are friends. He went AWOL? What happened there man?  
**

**So goodbye JazRox, Lacy and Melora. My lovely reviewers. My audience of three (haha! I'm quite chuffed at my quick maths) Wanna guess who the six who survived the blast are? You know you want to...**

**Tata!  
**

**Tinks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I disclaim any ownage of things that you recognise, unless you recognise it from the last chapter, in which case, I do own it.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**#Canon Universe - Summer before sixth year (1996) - Seth**

Lucius Malfoy greeted the Dark Commander as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"My Lord," he said with a bow. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"Hm," the Dark Commader said as he surveyed the room. "I need a bigger room. And Seth, I need Seth."

The fire flared up and another figure stepped in. He was the same hieght as himself, and clothed in a black cloak, hooded. Lucius couldn't see his face. Lucius' hand twitched towards his wand.

"Oh, don't mind him. The room?" said the Commander.

Lucius' eyes flickered for a moment. "The Piano Suit, My Lord?"

The Commander smiled and nodded, vaugly remembering the spacious room with lots of light.

"This way then," he said going towards the door. They walked down the corridor to the room. Large windows and a grand piano were the main features of the room.

"And the boy?"

Lucius strained a smile, evidently annoyed about his lack of importance at the moment.

"Just one moment, my Lord."

Seth was with Draco just a hall away.

"If you go into this room and then open the painting, you could hear everything the, uh, Dark Lord was saying, couldn't you?" he said quietly to Draco.

"I suppose you could," Draco said warily. "But I wouldn't recommend you do it -"

"Not me. You," Seth said simply. Draco's eyes widened spectacularly.

"Seth! The Dark Lord want you. Follow," called Lucius from down the corridor. Seth held Draco's gaze for a moment longer then moved down the corridor and followed Lucius to the Commander.

"Ah, Seth," the Commander said as Seth and Lucius reentered the room.

"Commander," Seth replied giving an odd salute.

"Lucius if you could leave me to talk with the boy for a moment."

Lucius gave another strained smile and nodded. "I'll be in the Morning Room if you need me," he said, suddenly noticing that the other figure was missing from the room, then left the room swiftly.

Seth and the Commander stood for a moment in silence.

"So tell me about this Malfoy."

"A lot more like his father, more interested in his own standing and appearance then before, he doesn't love Narcissa, so he doesn't love Draco. He never threw himself completely into the cause that Voldemort was incharge of, never fully loyal. He was always ready to stab you in the back."

The Commander ran his hand along the piano in thought, his back turned to Seth.

"What do you honestly think about replacing him?"

Seth paused before answering.

"It would be better for you if you replaced him. I know I would rather have a loyal man behind me than two men who resent me in any way."

The Commander nodded.

"Hmmm... I thought so too. Go get him, he should still be in the Morning room."

Seth turned to leave when the Commander continued, "But before you go, could you please bring young Draco out from his hiding place. I would very much like to talk to him."

Seth let his eyes flicker up to the inconspicuous part of wall which hid where Draco was. It slowly slid open, revealing the blonde to the Dark Commander, a look of bashfulness and respect perfectly balanced across his face.

"Continue onwards, Seth."

Seth turned his attention to the door and plodded through to the Morning room where Malfoy was sitting waiting.

"He wishes to see you now," said Seth from the doorway.

Lucius looked up and then stood with a cat like grace.

"Lead me to him," he replied in a haughty tone of voice. Seth rolled his eyes, but nonetheless lead the Malfoy to his 'Lord'.

They entered the room to find Draco sitting on the piano stool, playing softly and the Commander talking to him at the same time. The Commander quickly cut off mid-sentence and gestured for Draco to stand beside him when he saw the arrival of the two of them.

"Ahh... Lucius, come stand before me."

Lucius strode past Seth imperiously and bowed.

"My Lord."

"I wish for you to partake in a ritual to make you stronger and smarter - much the same as I have undergone," he raised his hand and flicked it. The tall figure in black appeared from nowhere and came forwards. He stood beside Lucius and placed his wand to his temple.

"Unless you would rather refuse?" the Commander said, knowing that he would never be refused.

"Of course not, my Lord," Lucius said with a blank voice.

"Good... You may begin."

The cloaked figure nodded and started chanting, a low blue light came from the point where the wand and Malfoy's head met. The light started to get more intense, changing in colour to a deep green, Malfoy started to tremble slightly.

Then the screaming began.

A bright white light seem to make a circle around them, becoming so bright it was almost impossible to see what was happening, a wind picked up, spinning the light round in a circle and ruffling everyone's hair.

Then everything stopped.

The screaming, the light, the wind... Everything.

Where the two men had been a moment ago, only one remained.

"Ouch, that was painful," groaned the cloaked wizard as he stood.

"It was to be expected," replied the Commander.

"Oh sure, '_the transition wasn't at all painful for me, I doubt you'll have much difficulty_' my ass."

He threw back his hood and revealed himself.

Lucius Malfoy was the cloaked man.

"I'm going to need a few hours to get used to the headache I think," he said rubbing his head. "You," he suddenly hissed spinning round to face Seth. Seth took a step back.

"Hurt me and you risk alienating your son!" he yelled quickly. Lucius seemed to completely freeze.

"My son," he whispered. He slowly turned around to face Draco.

"What have you told him?" he asked the Commander.

"That you are the same, but different... And that you will probably be taking a much more active role as a father in his life."

Lucius nodded as the Commander spoke, his eyes completely glued to Draco's face.

"What about Narcissa?" he asked slowly. The Commander smiled.

"Enjoying a shopping trip I do believe, in the south of France."

Lucius nodded. ''Come here, let me see you," he said slowly, holding out his arms. Draco tentivly stepped into his grasp and let Lucius pull him close.

"You have good posture, very Malfoy like. Along with the hair too," he said smiling at him with tears in his eyes. "I've missed so much," he whispered.

"I'm sure you can catch up on lost time, Lucius. I'd better be off now," the Commander said.

''Thank you, Commander," said Lucius saluting.''I can never repay you."

The Commander inclined his head. "You have no need to," he said sweeping from the room.

"But keeping Seth alive would be helpful..." came his voice dreamily echoing down the corridor. Lucius scowled and Seth couldn't help, but shiver ever so slightly.

"_Seth, _" he spat. "Please leave."

Seth quickly dived out of the room and down the hall into his own room. He was going to admit it now. He was terrified.

**Lookie lookie. I did an update. I might just do another one. Just for fun.**

**NovembersAsh gets a little mention for being my last reviewer, my only reviewer, for the last chapter. Byebye!**

**Tinks  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I disclaim any ownage of things that you recognise, unless you recognise it from the last chapter, in which case, I do own it.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**#Canon Universe - Summer before sixth year (1996) - Seth**

"Stop fussing, Seth," Draco drawled as he entered the Dining Room for breakfast. "It's not as if you're going somewhere important."

"It is where I'm from," Seth grumbled. "Diagon Alley is one of the most secluded and prestigious places in the Magical Community. You have to be rich to be allowed in through the Wall, and if you're rich, you're a Death Eater. I've only ever been twice."

It hadn't taken long for Draco forming questions, but he hadn't dared question it. Until his Lucius had taken his mother off for a romantic getaway. Then he had exploded on Seth, demanding answers of all sorts, and Seth had told him nearly everything. Nearly. He told Draco of his world, of the Dark Commander's reign, the New Ministry, Hogwart's Elite, Death Army. Of the new laws and restrictions. Draco had sat, taking it. He had reacted well to it, Seth supposed. The whole, alternate universe threw him for a while, but he had taken it in his stride in only a few hours. He was a bizarre fellow.

"Well then, you shall now enjoy it in full swing. In its proper glory. None of that empty streets and aristocratic nonsense."

Draco was of the opinion that Diagon Alley would lose its splendour if it was restricted to the upper class. He was ready to show Seth what it was suppose to be like.

"Hello, boys," Lucius said striding into the Dining Room.

"Morning Lucius," said Draco, tucking into his breakfast.

"Sir," said Seth, sitting up just a little bit straighter.

"Ready for the trip out?" Lucius asked, really talking to Draco.

"I think so," Draco said.

"I really do wish I could join you, but I have some things at the Ministry to attend to. I'm sure you'll be all right though."

"I'm sure we will as well," Draco said smiling.

Draco was absolutely star struck with his new father. He was kinder, more attentive, wiser, and less strict - in a manner of speaking. Although Draco never called him father - unless in public. It was odd; Seth wasn't too sure why he did that.

Soon enough they were done breakfast and they floo'd into London. Draco and Seth to Diagon Alley and Lucius to the Ministry.

Seth was amazed by Diagon Alley. The noise and the bustle. The colours and the atmosphere. Seth was taken from shop to shop, from place to place. It was all a wonder to him. Robes, books, ice-cream, potion supplies... Everything!

"Come on, Seth," Draco called.

"Where to?"

"We're meeting Lucius for lunch in the Restraunt on Fine Alley," Draco replied as they left the shop.

"What joy," Seth muttered, looking around the busy streets. Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone he recognised. He spun, finding the back road behind the shops to be empty, but he was sure.

_Oh come off it,_ he thought to himself. _Who're you going to recognise here? They are all older and anyone you knew from before is dead._

Still the ominous feeling he got from it didn't leave him. He could have swore he saw -

"Seth!"

"What?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Uh... No..."

And he thought of it no more.

**DunDuNDUn! I _had_ intended to put this out yesterday but my mum kicked me off at half eleven ****so I couldn't finish. Terribly sorry about that... Nobody wins the prize of reviewing so ha! Yeah...**

**Tata!**

**Tinks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It's all mine!!! Mwahahaha! *Hears gun cock in background* Or, heh heh, it might not be... heh... I'll just go, um... check that out for you...**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**#Canon Universe - 1996 - Two of the Six**

He pressed himself against the shadowed wall as he saw Jamie tense. He knew Jamie well enough to know he was going to turn around. If he just kept still...

A few minutes later he slunk back down the alleyway to where his other half way waiting, cigarette in hand.

"Well?" he asked taking a drag, leaning against the back of the dirty shop. He wasn't a social smoker; he didn't simply pull the air into his mouth and blow it back out. No, the smoke was pulled down into his lungs with the air he breathed, down the wind pipe, clogging up inside him and creating tar, slowly disintegrating his lung tissue. But he didn't care about that. He only cared about the high, the escape.

So did he.

"He's with a blonde, who looks suspiciously like a certain General Malfoy," he replied with a bit of bite.

His other half muttered a couple of expletives under his breath as he passed the fag over. "No doubt then. The Commander's got him under his control. He'd never go to the Malfoys otherwise - no matter the circumstances."

"George -"

"No. We can't risk contacting him. He'd either compromise us by telling, or we'd compromise him by giving him too much information."

Fred clenched his jaw and looked away. He knew George was right but -

"He doesn't know his father is alive. If it was us. If we were him, and our Dad..."

"Dad's gone but. And we're not him. We'll keep a watch when we can, but otherwise he's safer without us."

George pushed himself off the wall and brushed down his worn, black, clothes. Fred dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his shoe.

"Report back? Or keep following," George asked looking around the dreary lane.

"Might as well head back. Jamie will be on edge subconsciously. He has good instincts."

"Kid has good everything. It's his main problem as well as strength. Poor kid."

Fred grimaced and shook his head. Definitely, poor kid.

**#Canon Universe - Seth - Flashback - #Alternate Universe - Jamie: Four years before Termination Day**

"Jamie!"

"Hey guys!" a fourteen year old Jamie said grinning as the twins came up and greeted him by ruffling his hair and in general annoying him.

"Boys! Come on, how am I suppose to teach you brats if you keep running off and won't stay still!"

"Sorry, uncle Sev," Jamie replied as they trudged down the corridor to the room where their lessons took place.

"I should spell sticking charms on the chairs or something," he grumbled as his wayward students sat down on the chairs and pulled out their pad and pens.

Jamie paid attention to the class as well as anyone could when there were only four people in the room, and they tended to wander off subject. Jamie had begun doodling on the paper; it was of a wolf, a giant wolf standing on a hill howling at the moon. Comical. Jamie remembered exactly what he was drawing when it happened. Pounding feet down the corridor ran in his ears. They ignored it at first, but the footsteps stopped at their door and then the person came in. It was Bill, the eldest Weasley boy.

"Hey, Bill," George said with a grin.

"What's...?" Fred trailed off and frowned at the devastated look on Bill's face, mixed with a weird look of relief.

"What's going on, Bill?" Fred whispered, as both of the twins stood. Jamie stood himself, unconsciously moving to stand beside Severus. Jamie remembered the doorway so clearly. It was then he noticed that Bill was covered in soot, or ash. Big black marks covered him. Along with red welts. He came out of the blue doorway frame and engulfed the two boys.

"The house was burned down. Mum, Dad, Charlie, and Jenny. They're dead."

His voice was harsh and horse. As if he had been yelling or screaming. Tears were slowly running down his face. George's face fell completely.

"But... But that's everyone," he said almost incoherently from tears. Bill pulled them in tighter.

"Not everyone. We're still here. That's... That's important."

Jamie found himself on his knees. He didn't quite remember when he fell down. It was as if a weight had came pressing down on his chest. Severus' hand was gripping his shoulder tight. Colours seemed to blur as he realized he was crying...

**Seth shot up** in his bed. He shook his head and slowly took in his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. He hated that memory, why was it coming up now? Why not something else?

Seth sighed as he rubbed his face thinking back on the twins.

That was the last time he saw the twins in his lessons. He himself had progressed exponentially. He specialised in many subjects, until he was so specialised that it couldn't be called speacialism. Then when Bill had died a year later during a mission, the twins had disappeared off the map completely. The next time he saw the twins they were darker. Trained to fight by whoever they could find, the best or the worst. They had become weapons themselves. They used guns that they had designed magically, same with spells. They created all sorts of weaponry. They also tampered with the Dark Arts. They moved like liquid together, so in tune with each other that they were almost the same person sometimes. They still had that spark of fun, but it was only a spark now. Their humour had changed from universal to sarcastic and humiliating. They were simply another casualty from the war in Seth's mind. They might have mellowed if the Commander's regime had finished, but now there was no chance to see...

It was one of the memories he could remember the little details of. He knew it inside out. Dreamt it many times before. How could he possibly ever forget? It was the day Jenny died. He loved Jenny in an odd sort of way. Being betrothed would do that to a guy. She was only twelve. Beautiful as well. Long wavy wispy brown hair, dark brown eyes, sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet.

The fire had been on purpose. Someone, somewhere, had slipped up along the line. Giving away a bit information, someone not covering a trail - anything. All the families had to be moved that night. Everyone was compromised. Seth had to be out with the Flamel's for a few weeks. Eventually a few months with a cover. Rodger Penel. Covers were exceptionally important in the Commander's world. For status, the chain of command, order, control. He had been so many people. He was surprised he hadn't lost it by now.

Seth slowly lay back down on the bad rubbing his eyes. Hopefully no more dreams would come to haunt him. Maybe he could get some peace.

Most likely not.

**Woowoo. I would update this again, but this time my fajah is kicking me off this thing. I really ought to get my own computron man... ANyways. This cahpter is a bit weird. I don't think I quite like it but hey! What do I care, right?**

**Love**

**Tata!**

**Tinks  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Weather forecast: Violence with slash patches ahead. Harry Potter is not mine. With a few showers throughout.  
**

**Chapter Eight  
**

**#Canon Universe - 1996 - Seth - Malfoy Manor  
**

"Ready?"

It had taken them nearly two weeks to get to this point and Draco was extremely excited. Seth had taught him how to use the magic in the air to guide his fall through the air and allow him to land without harm. They had done small jumps - off the trees, low flying brooms, and so on. But now they were about to jump over the Malfoy banister, the highest jump yet.

"Of course I am. How could I not be?"

Seth rolled his eyes at Draco's impatience.

"Alright. Three, two, one."

They both vaulted smoothly over the white banister and down through the air. Seth kept an eye on Draco, but he was a natural at the fall. There was nothing to worry about as they hit the floor, both unscathed.

"Potter!"

The yell was nearly indistinguishable - the only thing that stopped Seth turning around and cursing whomever it was that was foolish enough to yell his father's name across the Entrance Hall. He turned to see the door to the downstairs parlour open and Lucius Malfoy standing with a furious look on his face.

"How dare you do something so -" Lucius started to rant as he came towards them. His wand was in his hand and he gestured at Seth with it. Seth flew across the hall into the wall, smashing into the door opposite. Lucius turned to Draco.

"Are you alright?" he asked grasping Draco's shoulder.

"I'm fine! Why did you -"

"You are never to do this again. Understand?" Draco nodded. Lucius turned around back to Seth who had gotten up and was making his way back across.

"_Crucio!_"

Seth dropped to the floor yelling out loud.

"_Lestro!_" Lucius chanted again. A loud crack could be heard echoing across the hall. Seth screamed again and Draco watched in shock as the floor was slowly covered in blood. Draco flinched and turned his face away. Lucius walked slowly over to Seth and crouched down next to him.

"If you dare put any of my family in danger ever again, I will destroy you. Consequences be damned," he snarled. He stood up again and stamped on Seth's ribs then walked back over to the downstairs parlour.

Draco could only stand and watch as Seth bled over the floor, rasping out breaths. Gradually he was aware of another person watching Seth lying on the floor.

He was tall and lanky. Twenties maybe. Leaning against the doorway.

"Junior," Seth said weakly. The man seemed to have been waiting for the invitation and pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him. He knelt down next to Seth.

"My, my, little heir. Winding up the General the wrong way again, I see," he said softly running a finger along Seth torso. Seth gasped in pain at the touch.

"Just heal me you sadist."

Junior grinned. "You ready to pay the price?"

"Wouldn't have asked for the healing if I wasn't. Though Dora might have something to say about it."

He grinned manically. "I know how to handle the little morphy, don't you worry," he said running his finger along the bloodstained floor. He then unbuttoned the shirt roughly, Seth hissed.

"Aw, did that hurt? Whoops," he said offhandedly.

"Shut up and do your job, psycho," Seth spat back. Junior smirked and dug his wand into Seth side and started to heal it.

"There, all done," he said standing up and helped Seth up. He winced as he stood.

"Couldn't do anything for the pain?" he hissed out.

"Oh you know me. I just think pain is such a..."

"Aphrodisiac?"

Junior got a mad glint in his eye.

"How did you know?"

"I just guessed," he sniped.

Junior grabbed Seth's wrists and pulled him in close, holding his wrists in an iron grip. Seth looked anxious. Junior pulled him in and pressed his lips on Seth's. Seth flinched but didn't pull away. Junior tightened his grip as he deepened the kiss, biting down on his lip; Seth jerked at the pain and pulled away.

"That's enough."

Junior looked as if he was going to argue, but simply let go of him and walked away. Seth automatically rubbed his side where the pain was. He lifted his head and saw Draco with a slightly horrified and confused face. Seth looked away and walked out. He couldn't talk about Junior. Not yet. He was a... delicate subject. Telling Draco now might freak him out.

Then again, being freaked out might be a good thing. Especially when it came to Junior.

**Junior??? O_o Whose he?**

**Thank you Lacy for the most inspiring review ever 'it is a bit wierd but not in a totally bad kinda way.' Makes me feel secure. Honest *sarcasm***

**I really ought to get myself a flag that says sarcasim. You know Americans are really bad at picking up on sarcasim. So I'll just write *sarcasim* everytime im being sarcastic. And while I'm at it, I might even learn how to spell it.**

**Love**

**Tata!**

**Tinks  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone.

So I'm going to stop writing fanfiction.

I'm sorry to let you guys down and I'll try to explain my self a little bit here.

The way this fanfic is going, it's going to get very gritty and mature. This may or may not surprise you but I'm a Christian. I'm a follower of Jesus Christ and I'm trying to live in harmony with his teachings and I can't twist this fanfiction into something that will glorify his name so I'm going to stop it. I love the Lord and I can't hurt him by writing or imagining these kind of things and still call myself a Christian because that would be hypocritical of me. I want Jesus to wash me from the inside out and heal my soul. This is part of the healing so...

I'm going to put this story up for adoption, and give my pre-written stuff, and my ideas to whoever wants it, If more than one person wants it (doubtful) I'll pick whoever I want... so there :P

If no one wants it, I'll post all my crap up here.

God bless

Bethany

If you want to know anything more feel free to contact me. Whether it be Jesus stuff or fanfic stuff


End file.
